1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, particularly to a device for aligning optical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board, a photoelectric element, and a lens element. The photoelectric element and the lens element are positioned on the printed circuit board. The lens element covers the photoelectric element and includes a lens aligned with the photoelectric element. Thus, the photoelectric element can emit or receive light via the lens to increase light usage efficiency. However, due to limited assembling precision, the lens can misalign with the photoelectric element, and the misalignment cannot be detected.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.